Swedish fic - En lycklig begynnelse
by vestwearer
Summary: Smut på svenska, går det? Jag har varit mycket tveksam men antog utmaningen. Efter ännu en galen sagostrid ser Emma och Regina varandra och vad de vill. Uppenbarligen är känslofyllt sex vad som följer.


Hej svenska Swen! Det här började som ett skämt, för visst känns det sjukt skumt med sex på svenska? Ord och formuleringar som funkar på engelska är bara inte sexiga på svenska, känner jag ofta. Ville ändå prova och det här är resultatet. Introt får mig att skratta varje gång (känner de med engelska som förstaspråk så här inför namnen?) men själva ficen är känslosam erotik (smut with feels).

Innan denna historia börjar: Emma har kommit till sans och lämnat Kapten Krok. Regina och Robin är också över; Regina skapar sitt eget öde. Henry är i säkerhet med Snövit och Prinsen i den charmerande lägenheten. Emma och Regina har just klarat sig ur dagens knipa.

/

De håller hårt om varandra. Emma tror inte att hon någonsin varit så här nära Regina, och ändå känns det naturligt att ha hennes armar runt sig. Regina är stabil och påfallande verklig.

Hon vet inte hur lång tid som gått när hon motvilligt låter sina armar falla till sidorna och känner Regina göra detsamma. Båda tar ett litet steg tillbaka och deras blickar möts. Emmas ögon faller snart till Reginas läppar, och innan hon hinner hindra sig har hennes händer flugit upp till Reginas kinder och hennes mun rör vid Reginas.

Regina stelnar till.

Emma är på väg att dra sig undan, tusen ursäkter redo, när hon känner Reginas läppar försiktigt röra sig mot hennes. Lättnaden sprider sig genom Emmas bröst och mage när Reginas armar åter håller om henne och varma händer stryker henne över ryggen. "Mmh", hörs från Regina och en smal tungspets rör vid Emmas underläpp.

Hon hummar till och för sitt huvud en aning åt sidan vilket gör att deras näsor stryks mot varandra. Emma kan känna Reginas mun formas till ett leende.

"Emma", mumlar Regina mot hennes läppar, och Emma drar sig tillbaka en bit för att kunna titta henne i ansiktet. "Följ med mig hem?"

Hennes ben verkar inte riktigt fungera som de ska, men hon nickar och får ur sig "Mhm okej ja, jag menar ja."

Regina tar hennes båda händer i sina och ett moln av lila rök omsluter dem. När Emma öppnar ögonen nästa gång står de i Reginas sovrum.

"Oh. Sovrum. Säng.", säger Emma.

Regina ser plötsligt nervös ut. "Vi måste inte…" börjar hon och vrider sina händer. Rättare sagt, hon försöker vrida sina händer, men Emma har dem i ett fast grepp.

"Nej nej", avbryter Emma. "Det är inte det. Jag bara… innan vi… det här kan inte vara bara sex för mig Regina." Hon tar ett djupt andetag och stålsätter sig för att bli lämnad, igen. "Jag vill… mer. Du betyder mer."

Regina står kvar. Ett leende sprider sig långsamt över hela hennes ansikte. "Bra", säger hon och ögonen glittrar. "Bra."

Deras läppar möts igen, och denna gång är försiktigheten borta. Reginas händer far överallt, först greppar de tag i Emmas hår men är snart på väg över hennes axlar och skuldror. De stannar vid hennes midja, mjuka mot Emmas höfter. Emma inser att hennes egna händer har tagit ett fast tag om Reginas rumpa. "Smidigt", tänker hon, men Regina verkar helt okej med att Emmas händer är där de är, och det är inte som att Emma har något att invända. Ändå släpper hon taget för att kunna skaka av sig jackan. Regina gör detsamma och fortsätter genast med knapparna i sin skjorta. Emmas blick följer varje rörelse.

Så fort skjortan är av och slängd i något hörn (vem kunde tro att Regina skulle slänga kläder på golvet?) tar Emma ett steg närmare igen och kysser huden alldeles under Reginas ena öra. Hon drar sina fingrar igenom Reginas hår och kan inte låta bli att försöka rufsa till det.

Hennes mun är upptagen med att kyssa sig ner för Reginas hals, så Emma lägger till en början inte märke till att Reginas händer tagit tag i den nedre kanten av hennes linne. Innan hon vet ordet av har Regina dragit det över hennes huvud.

De står en liten stund och bara stirrar på varandra, båda med endast behå kvar på överkroppen och Regina biter sig i läppen.

Emma för långsamt sina händer till sitt behå-spänne, lossar det och låter plagget falla till golvet. Reginas tänder släpper taget om hennes läpp och hon ger ifrån sig en ljudlig utandning innan hon rör sig framåt för att kupa Emmas bröst.

Det vore lätt att förlora sig i känslan av Reginas händer som nu masserar hennes bröst, men Emma sträcker sig runt Regina och knäpper upp hennes behå och – _wow_. Regina andas i korta små stötar, vilket får hennes bröstkorg att röra sig snabbt upp och ner. Detta har i sin tur en trollbindande effekt på Emma så när Regina säger "Lägg dig ner", lyder hon genast.

Regina följer efter och flyttar sig ner för Emmas kropp. Med handen på dragkedjan till Emmas jeans säger hon "Är det här okej?"

Emma blinkar med båda ögonen. Regina är fortfarande kvar. "Ja."

De trasslar in sig en del, för Emmas jeans är tajta och ingen av dem har tänkt på att ta av hennes stövletter först, men snart ligger hon på sängen iförd endast trosor och iakttar Regina medan hon tar av sina egna skor och kostymbyxor. Självklart lyckas Regina göra detta på ett elegant sätt, tänker Emma, men sen ser hon de darrande händerna. Emma reser sig halvt upp och lutar sig på böjda armar.

"Vi kan avbryta när du vill", säger hon.

Regina förflyttar sig över till Emma och svingar ena benet över hennes höft, så att hon halvsitter i luften och tittar ner på Emma. "Bra", säger hon, "men jag vill inte avbryta."

"Kyss mig", flämtar Emma, och Regina lutar sig ner och gör just det. En varm tunga rör sig mot Emmas och hon förlorar sig i känslan och smaken.

Regina har lutat sig så långt ner nu att hon nästan ligger ovanpå Emma och Emma är plötsligt väldigt medveten om att deras bröst rör vid varandra.

"Mmm…" mumlar hon in i Reginas mun, och sträcker sig efter Reginas händer. Hon flätar ihop deras fingrar och rullar upp överkroppen så att deras bröst stryker mot varandra.

Regina ger ifrån sig ett gillande ljud och kysser Emmas kind, örsnibb och sidan av halsen innan hon flyttar neråt och hittar ett bröst.

"Oh!" Emma ligger och vrider sig fram och tillbaka, fingrarna djupt inkörda i Reginas hår, medan Reginas tunga rör sig i små cirklar runt hennes bröstvårta. Reginas lukt är överallt och Emma glömmer nästan att andas när Regina fortsätter neråt.

Musklerna i Emmas mage spänner sig och hoppar till när Reginas tunga stryker över dem. Regina tittar roat upp och hummar. Sedan låter hon håret stryka sin väg ner över Emmas mage och hakar tummarna i kanten av Emmas trosor. Emma lyfter på rumpan så att Regina kan dra trosorna ner för hennes ben och sen tar hon tillfället i akt och reser sig så att de båda sitter upp.

De små fjunen på Emmas arm reser sig när Reginas fingrar stryker nerför den och hon andas i stötar. Regina lutar sig fram och kysser henne igen, och Emma låter sig falla tillbaka mot sängen. Regina ler och stryker sina händer över Emmas bröst och mage, och sedan allt längre ner. Hennes fingrar rör långsamt vid strävt hår som mjukas upp av hennes beröring.

"Okej?" viskar hon.

Emma möter hennes blick och svarar "Ja". Reginas fingrar fortsätter nedåt.

De rör sig sakta och utforskande, känner sig fram i det varma, våta, och Emma flämtar.

"Mmmmh", hörs från Regina, och om Emma tyckt hennes röst var sexig tidigare är det inget mot det här.

"Får jag se dig?" frågar Emma, och Regina reser sig på knä, drar en hand över sitt tygtäckta kön och slickar sig om läpparna. Emma håller andan medan Regina långsamt tar tag i sina trosor och för dem ner för benen.

Regina är vacker. Sexig ja, men också fantastiskt vacker. Innan Emma hunnit hämta sig från denna syn har Regina flyttat sig igen. Plötsligt ligger hon på mage mellan Emmas ben och tittar upp mot hennes ansikte. "Du luktar gott", säger hon och stryker Emmas innerlår med händerna.

"Regina", är det enda som kommer ur Emmas mun, men det räcker tydligen, för i nästa sekund känner hon hur en våt tungspets sveper över hennes yttre läppar.

Emmas ögon är slutna när ett "Åh", hörs från Regina. "Du smakar gott också", säger hon, och Emma griper tag om lakanet hon ligger på.

Det visar sig vara en bra idé, för Reginas tunga är snart tillbaka. Hon börjar med korta små drag över hela Emmas kön, för att sedan hålla isär hennes inre läppar och slicka ett långt svep med sin tunga.

Emma har svårt att ligga still. Hennes rumpa rör sig fram och tillbaka och hennes knän verkar inte förstå att hon vill hålla dem särade. Regina tycks inte ha något emot det dock, att döma av ljuden som kommer från henne. Hon är den som tillfredsställer, men njuter helt klart av att göra det.

När Emmas rörelser blir alltför skakiga flyttar Regina lugnt sina händer till Emmas övre lår och håller isär dem medan hon övergår till att måla små cirklar med sin tunga runt Emmas klitoris.

Emma får fram ett hest "Mmm Regina, ja!" och tittar mot fotändan av sängen för att riktigt ta in bilden av Reginas huvud mellan hennes ben. Hon flyttar sina händer till Reginas hår, som nu är ordentligt tillrufsat vilket får Emma att le, innan hon låter huvudet falla tillbaka mot kudden och låter sig bara känna.

Hennes orgasm är nära nu, hon känner i hela kroppen hur den byggs upp och kommer närmare och närmare. När Emma känner Reginas varma tunga snabba upp sina rörelser för att sedan stanna till, följt av att ett par varma läppar omsluter hennes klitoris sköljer orgasmen över henne som en våg. Hon spänner hela kroppen och munnen formar ett tyst skrik, men inte ett ljud lämnar hennes strupe.

Hon kan känna Reginas mun röra sig igen och vad gör hon? _Oh_ , tänker Emma. Hon kysser mig. Det börjar som en våt kyss med både tunga och läppar, men i takt med att Emma stillnar fortsätter Regina med små pussar mot hennes könshår och inre lår, och sedan nedre delen av magen.

Emmas muskler slappnar långsamt av och nu är rösten tillbaka. Hon ger ifrån sig ett långt "Aaaaaaaaah", och känner, mer än ser, Regina kravla upp och lägga sig bredvid henne.

När hon öppnar ögonen en liten stund senare möts hon av Reginas djupa, varma blick, och Emma lyfter huvudet, lutar sig fram och kysser svullna läppar. _Det här är Regina,_ tänker hon. Regina, på riktigt.

Emma lutar sig en liten bit bakåt och möter Reginas blick. Känslan av att falla infinner sig, och hon rör sig framåt igen för att ta Regina i sina armar.

"Emma", suckar Regina. De är nära varandra nu, bröst mot bröst, mage mot mage, lår mot lår. Emma lyfter sitt ena ben och stryker det mot Reginas. Regina förstår vad hon vill och för ett av sina ben mellan Emmas.

Båda stönar när Reginas kön rör vid Emmas lår. Hon är våt. Väldigt våt.

Emma rör sig långsamt mot Regina, hon känner den varma fukten mot sitt lår medan mjuka bröst smeks mot varandra och Regina andas i små flämtande puffar. Emma är på väg att flytta sig nerför Reginas kropp när Regina stryker en hand över hennes kind.

"Nej", säger hon, "jag vill se dig", och Emma kan bara andas andas andas.

Hon för sin hand över Reginas släta rygg, fram och tillbaka och sedan nedåt. Hon stryker Reginas rumpa och baksidan av hennes lår, sedan fram och in mellan dem.

Regina drar efter andan när Emmas fingrar når hennes våta kön. Emma rör lätt vid henne och för sedan sina fingrar upp till näsan. "Mmm..." säger hon och drar efter andan. Regina stirrar på henne med öppen mun och Emma ler.

Sen sticker hon ut tungan och slickar fingrarna rena. Det är nära att hon slurpar till, men hon hindrar den impulsen och låter istället handen återvända till Reginas kön.

Långsamt känner hon sig fram och noterar vad som får Regina att ge ifrån sig små lustfyllda ljud. Regina håller hårt om henne och biter sig i läppen. När Emmas långfinger försvinner in i henne böjer hon huvudet bakåt och ger ifrån sig ett utdraget "Aaaaaah". Emma skiftar snart till två fingrar och rör dem inåt och uppåt med snabba rörelser.

"Emma Emma Emma Emma", flämtar Regina i takt med hennes rörelser. Sedan, "Nära... unh". Emma rör sina fingrar allt snabbare och flyttar sin andra hand från där den legat inklämd mellan henne själv och madrassen ner till Reginas klitoris. Regina börjar skaka. Hela hennes kropp rycker och drar åt olika håll innan hon till slut spänner sig och stönar "Åååh, Emmaaaa!"

Emma känner sin hand bli allt våtare medan Reginas inre muskler skälver. Hon fortsätter röra fingrarna i en lugnare takt och känner hur darrningar passerar genom Regina, en efter en.

"Oh", säger Regina till slut.

"Mm", svarar Emma. Hon flyttar försiktigt sin hand och torkar den mot lakanet. Sedan sträcker hon sig efter en filt och brer den över dem. De ligger sida vid sida och tittar upp mot taket.

Emma vill stanna för alltid.

Tanken är skrämmande men gör henne inte lika skräckslagen som den en gång i tiden skulle gjort. Ändå börjar hennes tankar vandra. Vad vill Regina? Då känner hon en hand nästla sig in i hennes och Reginas fasta kramande av den. "Emma", säger Regina. "Stanna."

/

xXx

/

(En annan vacker dag ska jag skriva nåt med fanfiction-tropes i stil med "deras tungor möttes is en dramatisk duell om dominans". Om någon känner för att spåna på detta eller annat så nördar jag gärna.)


End file.
